Maybe or Maybe Not
by DiRtY LiTtLe SeCrET
Summary: What might this story be about?Well,I guess you could say it’s a little bit of Harry Potter mixed with my favorite manga.Recipe for romance,deception, and magic? You bet.Rated for language and perviness!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the few I say are mine! Please read later to find out the limited people I actually own!

"_italicized letters in succession"—_Mitsuki's thoughts

Mitsuki Yamazaki sat in her Divination class, feeling like she was wasting her life away. She was still really worried about her Potions assignment. She was a good student, but Potions was her weakest subject and Divination class was a bit distracting.

"_Who cares about what the stars say? It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo crap, anyway."_ she thought to herself. She looked around the room and saw a cute Ravenclaw, Koki Kugyo, staring back at her. She blushed quickly and looked away.

"He's really cute. But he would never be interested in me. Anyway, there's someone else that I kind of have my eye on." she later told her best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Really…Now, let's have three guesses who, shall we?" Hermione said jokingly. She knew all about Mitsuki's little crush on Harry Potter, or as we all like to call him, The Boy Who Lived.

"Well, I can't help how I feel about him. Even though, you know, we made that pact over the summer. I'm not really breaking it…am I?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well…… I'm not sure?" Hermione replied uncertainly. In her opinion, this was a hard question to answer.

Over the summer, they and their other friend Ginny Weasley made a pact that this year would be for concentrating on passing their classes, and not boys. Last year had been…well, _interesting_.

They had been quite boy-crazy and had slacked off on their work. And although they got some nice make-out sessions, they nearly failed their O.W.L.s. That had made their parents extremely angry. And had gotten them in _just a little_ trouble with their boyfriends. (Yes, they had boyfriends and cheated on them. DIRTY ROTTEN SCOUNDRELS! Stupid prats have **really** hot boyfriends, and they cheat on them. How rude!)

In the end, Hermione's boyfriend, Frey Wielhausen, had decided to call it quits with her. And although she had really liked him, she hadn't been **that** upset. She just cried a little and by the next day, she was the same old Hermione. A little less studious, but still very uptight.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if I can keep my end of the bargain, guys." Ginny said as she ran up next to them. "I've been asked out by Draco Malfoy to the next Hogsmeade trip. To go or not to go? That is the question. You guys have to let me know the answer."

"Quoting Shakespeare, now are we? Well, personally, _I_ don't think you should go. It totally defeats the purpose of our pact. Not to mention that he's just plain rotten." the ever-uptight Hermione.

"Well, I think if you wanna date him, go for it. He's cool enough. Just a little egocentric. But if he gets to be too much, just call me. I'll kick his snotty ass all the way to Antarctica. But well done you, already snagging a guy on our first official day back." Mitsuki replied happily.

"WHAT? What's gotten into you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm just in a—hey, watch it!" Mitsuki exclaimed as a Quaffle narrowly avoided her head. They all turned to look for the idiotic moron who threw it their way.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that! It's really all my fault! I hope you're not mad." said a gorgeous sixth-year from Hufflepuff. Apparently he and two of his friends decided to play a between-class game of Catch-the-Quaffle. The three of them and never seen him before, so they assume he must be new.

"I'm Toya Mizuki. I've just transferred from Durmstrang. It just wasn't cutting it for me anymore. So anyway, I decided to come here. And know I've got perfectly good reasons to stay." he said as he winked at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki blushed furiously as Hermione and Ginny stood there wondering how, on their very first week back, she could already have admirers, even more so, how she could get a transfer student to fall for her.

But could you blame him? Mitsuki Yamazaki was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She was about 5'5, black hair, green eyes, and had a completely dazzling smile. He couldn't seem to stop staring (gawking) at her. But just then, the bell rang.

"Well, we've got to get to class. But we'll definitely see you around, all right?" Toya said as he and his friends went to get their books.

"Yeah, see you later!" Hermione yelled as they ran out of sight. "Well, _he_ certainly was a gorgeous one, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Ginny said sullenly.

"What's wrong, Ginny? All of a sudden you're all sad. What's wrong? Talk to us."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Mitsuki asked worriedly. "You can tell us."

"It's just…" Ginny started off. "I want to go out with Draco. I think he's really awesome. But you guys don't really approve of him…at least _you_ don't, Hermione."

"Well, if you really want to go out with him, I can't stop you. Go for it if you want!" Hermione said brightly.

"I think something's wrong with her. She _despises_ Malfoy and she's letting you go out with him. It's just…_strange_, I suppose." Mitsuki whispered to Ginny.

"Well, whatever it is, she's sure in a good mood. I think I'll go find Malfoy and—Hey Draco! Wait up!" Ginny yelled as she ran towards the blonde Slytherin boy. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Well, **now** what do we do?" Hermione asked Mitsuki. "Since the pact has already been broken, you want to go boy-hunting?"

"I think I've got a much better idea than that." Mitsuki said mysteriously.

**Author's notes!**

**--Mitsuki Yamazaki is the first of the few characters I have created. She is mine and mine alone. So deal with it! )**

**--Well, it looks like Mitsuki has already gotten herself admirers! And believe me, there are more to come for all the girls. Also in the next chapter, Harry, Koki, and Ron make their appearance, along with a few new characters too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the few I say are mine! Please read later to find out the limited people I actually own!

Well, I didn't put it in the first chapter, but I am notifying you now that Mitsuki is indeed in Gryffindor. There were hints along the way. She didn't know the new Hufflepuff, she talks about Koki as if she's never talked to him, and let's see, she's best friends with two girls in Gryffindor! Well that's it for now. Ginny and Ron are twins in my story! Life is just swell, ain't it?

**The Party!**

Mitsuki and Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor tower. After they gave the Fat Lady the password and they put their bags in the girls' dorm, they changed and went downstairs to the common room. There they found Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting doing their Divination homework.

Divination isn't Harry and Ron's best subject, but Mitsuki was quite good at it. She saw them struggling and making up stuff and decided to help.

"Harry, I think you're doing your chart all wrong. Here, let me help you." she said. "It's really quite simple when you get the hang of it."

"Thanks, Mitsuki. Divination is so hard for me. I honestly don't understand it." Harry sighed. "I see no point in it, anyhow."

"I don't either, but I don't know... It's pretty easy for me." Mitsuki said. "Potions is the class I have trouble with. Not to mention that I'm not one of Snape's favorite students. At least not like Ginny's new boyfriend."

"WHAT? Who the bloody hell is my sister going out with now? I mean first Michael, then Dean, then that bloke from Japan…one of your cousins I think, Mitsuki." Ron said.

"Yeah, well…that kind of fizzled out. Um, anyway, I think you should let her tell you. You might flip out on us…So anyway. I was wondering if we could have a little party for the start of a new school year. It's just a thought. I'd like to have it tonight if it's possible. I just need the prefects' permission. I've already asked Hermione, so I just need the go-head from you." Mitsuki said nervously.

"Well, _I_ think it's a good idea…but we need more opinions on this. Hey, what do _you_ think, Harry? Ron asked mischievously.

"Uh—umm…Uh, I think it's good, too. Are we bringing dates or anything?" Harry asked Mitsuki interestedly.

"Well, I suppose if everyone wants to. I think Ginny wants to bring her…umm…boyfriend, so yeah, I guess we could do it that way. If that's what you guys think we should do." she said to Hermione and Ron.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, I've kind of been meaning to ask someone on a date, so might as well use this occasion. I just hope he says yes." Hermione replied.

"Ooh, who is it? Please, do tell." Mitsuki said jokingly. She couldn't help but notice that Ron looked a little downcast. (Ooh, drama!)

"Um, yes, well I'll tell you in a bit. As soon as we go upstairs, actually. Right now, let's just make sure we have all the necessary things. Um, food, music…oh and we'll need to put up a notice on the board. I'll take care of the food, music, and decorations, and umm…Mitsuki, you take care of the notice board." Hermione said as she ran upstairs.

"Uh…sure?" Mitsuki replied. "That leaves you two to…clean up, I suppose. Oh, and go find dates if you want. We've got basically everything under control. If we need anything, we'll get other people to help."

"Uh, sure. But…um…before we go, do you think I could…er, talk to you, Mitsuki? Harry asked nervously.

"Um, okay. Just let me put this notice up on the board. This is going to be so fun! I can't wait! So what's up, Harry? Mitsuki asked when she was done.

"Y'know how we're allowed to bring dates…and I was just wondering…you don't have to or anything…but I wanted to know if you would…er……go with me." Harry said, blushing.

"Yes, of course! I mean, yes that would be nice. Uh, see you later then." Mitsuki said as she ran up to the girls' dormitories, smiling like a loon.

When she finally got upstairs, she shrieked and plopped down on her. "Guess who just asked me to the dance!" she yelled to Hermione.

"Ron." Hermione said jokingly. "No, I'm only _kidding_." She said when she saw the look on Mitsuki's face. "I think it might be…Koki?"

"Nope, even better. At least in my opinion. **HARRY**!" Mitsuki screamed. "I still can't believe it." she sighed happily. "Wait, so who's this guy you've been wanting to ask?" Mitsuki asked.

"Um, well, you see…it's kind of, sort of…your cousin, Yuhi Aogiri. You know the one in our Potions class." Hermione said as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"EW! He's so…moronic! How can you like him?" Mitsuki exclaimed. "I can't believe you don't even see who's right in front of you, trying to get your attention. He's so head-over-heels for you and you don't even notice."

"What? Who? I haven't gotten any love proclamations lately like you have, so who might this mystery bloke?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding…**RON**, Hermione. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he stares at you! Besides, I'm not even sure if Yuhi's on the market. You know him, always flirting with girls. Oh, no, that doesn't mean you don't have a chance! I'm sure he'll say yes if you ask him." She said as she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Maybe…I think you're wrong on the whole Ron part, though. There's no way he feels that way about me. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. He hasn't been showing any signs of liking me in the very least." Hermione replied.

"Suit yourself. In the meantime, since you're in such denial, just go ask that moronic cousin of mine. I'm off to tell people about it. I think I'll pay a visit to our new friend, Toya. This is a great way for him to get to know everyone." Mitsuki said.

"Uh-huh, of course that's your only reason for inviting him." Hermione said sarcastically. "You know you sort of like him. Just like you sort of like Koki."

"I-do-NOT- ugh, do you even know what the fuck you're talking about, Hermione? You know I'm totally head-over-heels for Harry." she said as they were both walking down the stairs.

"He's just so- I don't know, _great_, I guess. I just like him so much…oh, shit! Um…hi, Harry." Mitsuki said as she saw Harry standing a few feet in front of her. "Weren't you supposed to be telling people or something?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I was going, but I, er, forgot something in the common room and I was just going to get it." Harry replied.

"Um, Mitsuki, I left something in the dorm. I'll just be quick and get it." said Hermione. She ran up the stairs, leaving Mitsuki alone with Harry.

"So…Just how much of that conversation did you hear exactly?" Mitsuki questioned Harry.

"Uh, well, to be honest almost all of it. The only part I didn't manage to catch was who the whole conversation was actually about." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Well, who do you think it was about? I want your honest opinion." Mitsuki said, just to get a glimpse of who he thought she liked besides him.

"Well-I don't know…maybe Koki Kugyo?" Harry said sullenly.

"Well…now that you've said that…" she started off. "I'm only kidding! I was, er, talking about you…" Mitsuki said when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Oh, good. So anyway, I'm off to tell more people. I'll see you later, though. Promise." Harry said. He then gave Mitsuki a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

"Oh. My. God. Did he just kiss you on the cheek?" Hermione asked when Harry was out of sight. "Oh, this is so great! You two are finally going out!"

"Yeah, I know. Everything's going so perfect right now…well except Potions. That's not one of my priorities right now. What's important is that we get you a date! This is going to be a really great party and I don't want you to be alone!" she exclaimed.

"Well…ok, then. Let's go! We have to make sure everyone knows about this party and that they can bring dates and whatnot. D'you think everyone will bring a date?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…I haven't really talked to anyone to find out their status and all. Well, there's only one way to find out…Let's go tell everyone! We only have 4 hours to get everything done and tell everyone. And you still have to get a date, so let's get moving!" Mitsuki replied.

"Alright, alright! Hey, there's your new friend…" Hermione said as she spotted Toya walking down the corridor. "Go on, tell him about the party." she hissed.

"Ok, fine, fine…hey, wait why do _I_ have to do this?" Mitsuki asked as she walked towards him.

"Simple. He _likes_ you. He'll come if you invite him!" she replied as Mitsuki went by Toya.

"Hey, Mitsuki. What's up?" Toya asked while he was smiling at her.

"Well, there's this party that we're hosting at the Gryffindor tower and we're inviting everyone to it." Mitsuki told him. "Everyone's allowed to come casually dressed and we're all allowed to bring dates and whatnot. It starts at about 8 o'clock."

"Was the dates thing _your_ idea?" Toya asked mysteriously.

"Well, no, it was my friend Harry's idea…it was about this whole thing with Ginny and her boyfriend so…yeah we decided to let everyone bring dates if they want to." Mitsuki replied.

"Well, do _you_ have a date? I would imagine that you'd want one for your own party?" Toya asked. "Because if you want, we could go together."

"Well, yeah I _would_ want one…"Mitsuki started off. "…if I didn't already have one. I'm going with my friend Harry. The one who gave the idea for the dates." she replied.

"Oh…okay…I see. Well, okay then. I'll come. As long as you promise it's going to be loads of fun." Toya said.

"Of course it'll be fun! Come on, Hermione and I are the organizers! It would have been Ginny too, but I have no idea where she's gone off to…have you seen her?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I saw her with some blonde sixth year. They were going towards the Quidditch field. So anyway, thanks for the personal invite. I'll be seeing you later, then. Goodbye." Toya said as he walked off toward his friends.

"Yeah, okay I'll see you later then…"Mitsuki said as she watched him disappear around a corner. "I'm going to assassinate you, Hermione! That was so fucking embarrassing! I can never be seen in public again." she said dramatically.

"Oh, shut up! It's not as embarrassing as what I'm about to do. I have to go ask Yuhi before someone else does. Wish me luck! And believe me, I'll need it. **BIG TIME.**" Hermione said nervously.

"Uh, okay. Good luck. Oh, look, there he is. Hah, go ask him. He doesn't have a girl at his shoulder, so I assume he's single." Mitsuki said as Hermione walked over to her dingbat, stupid prat of a cousin.

As Mitsuki was watching Hermione talk to Yuhi, she felt someone brush past her shoulder. She whirled around and saw her ex-boyfriend, Kyo Wakamiya behind her, giving her a half-smile which proved to her he was still upset that she cheated on him. Like her, he was in Gryffindor, so they often attempted to avoid each other in the common room.

"Um…hi, Kyo. Did you hear about the party?" Mitsuki asked nervously. "It's in the common room at about 8 o'clock and we're allowed to bring dates if we want to, so…yeah, it's going to be loads of fun."

"Uh, sure…I'll come. But just for the fun. I haven't been to a party since last year's ending one. See you there." Kyo said as he walked off.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki! He said yes! Oh, I'm so glad! Now I won't be alone for the first big party of the year…hey were you just talking to _Kyo_? You're not getting back together with him are you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"NO! Of course not. I was just inviting him because we said we were inviting everyone. So I was just being polite inviting him in case he didn't see the notice board. It was nothing. Really." Mitsuki replied.

"Okay. So anyway, we've got to invite more people, _plus_ find Ginny. She doesn't even know about this party." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, Toya told me he saw her and Malfoy down by the Quidditch field. I guess they must be watching the Ravenclaw team practice. Well, shall we?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sure, let's go. But we have to make it quick. We only have an hour before dinner and we need to check up on Harry and Ron to see what they've done to the common room." Hermione said.

"Well, then, LET'S GO! We only have 55 minutes now! Haha, I'm just kidding. Let's just go. Hey, I see Ginny now! GINNY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! Bring your boyfriend, too. I don't care. I just need you over here…NOW!" Mitsuki yelled to Ginny, who was a few feet away from her.

"We're having a party tonight in the tower. It starts at about 8 o'clock and you can bring dates, so I assume you two are going together. We managed to bribe the Fat Lady into taking the night off, so everyone could come. So yeah, that's all we've got to tell you and now we have to go check on a few things. Bye!" Hermione said in top-speed explanation.

"Uh, okay!" Ginny yelled as they ran off. "We'll be there!"

They were walking as fast as they could up to the Gryffindor tower. When they finally got up there, they saw the entire place was cleaner than usual. They found Ron and Harry examining a glob of sticky green stuff, trying to decipher what it was.

"Um, guys? What are you doing?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're _trying_ to figure out what this stuff is without touching it. It might be one of my brothers' things. And you know how dangerous those are." Ron said.

"Oh, just get rid of it! It's disgusting, Ron. And we can't have people from the other houses seeing how dirty we are. Especially not the new transfer student! He might get the wrong impression of the Gryffindors!" Hermione said scathingly.

"Wait, what transfer student? What house is he in?" Harry asked.

"His name's Toya Mizuki. He's just transferred from Durmstrang and he's in Hufflepuff. He asked me to the party earlier." Mitsuki said quietly.

"WHAT?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all exclaimed. "You didn't say yes, did you? Because in case you haven't noticed, you've got a date right here." Hermione said as she gestured to Harry.

"Of course I said no! I barely know him. Why the hell would I say yes if Harry asked me first?" Mitsuki exclaimed as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Um, do you really want me to give the reasons in front of these two? Because you know there actually are some reasons." Hermione said.

"Never mind, let's just change the subject. Ron have you got a date yet?" Mitsuki asked him.

"Well, no there was someone I was hoping to ask, but I haven't found the right time yet. What about you, Hermione have you found a date?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually I have. It's Mitsuki's cousin, Yuhi. I just asked him about an hour ago and he said yes." Hermione informed the guys.

"And let me tell you, she was ecstatic. She was jumping all around and going 'Whoooo! He said yes! He said yes!' She looked like a complete loon." Mitsuki said jokingly.

"I DID NOT. STOP." Hermione said as she was blushing. "Ugh, never mind. Will you two get everything cleaned up? We don't have much time. Mitsuki, you're coming with me. We have to get something ready."

"Uh, okay. We'll see you guys at dinner then, I suppose. Bye." Mitsuki said as Hermione dragged her off towards the girls' dorm.

"What exactly is this thing we're getting ready? Why did you drag me away like that?" Mitsuki asked Hermione.

"I know you wanted to spend more time with Harry before the party, but we need to pick out something to wear tonight." Hermione said nervously. "I want to look nice."

"Okay, we're going to find something that screams 'Look at me! I will grow up to be a nun!' That's just the kind of thing my cousin likes to see!" Mitsuki said sarcastically.

"Really? Well, I didn't know that. So I'll go for the look of sophisticated and mature. Thanks." Hermione said unknowingly.

"I was being sarcastic. We have to look flirty. As in a skirt or tight jeans. We don't want to look too uptight. And don't talk about school unless he brings it up. School is not sexy. These are the rules. Follow them and you're good to go." Mitsuki explained to Hermione.

Mitsuki began rifling through her stuff for something to wear. "I'll find my outfit first and then I'll work on getting you into something flirtatious."

She was going through her millions of outfits when she came across a good outfit choice for the party. It was a purple halter top and a decent length black pleated skirt. "See, _this_ is a good outfit. And if I don't feel like wearing the skirt, I have a pair of jeans I can wear with the top. It's all about having choices. Now let's find you an outfit."

"Uh, okay if you're sure. But I hardly have anything in my wardrobe that would be classified as 'flirtatious'. But you can look through it if you want." Hermione replied.

"Worst comes to worst, you can use some of my clothes. I think they would about fit you." Mitsuki said as she was rummaging through Hermione's stuff. She came across a pink spaghetti-strapped tank top that was definitely party material.

"See, this is what I like to see in your wardrobe. It's definitely party worthy. Now let's find you a bottom." Mitsuki continued looking and found a pair of black jeans that would look awesome with the top. "At last, I, Mitsuki Yamazaki, have found something party-worthy in Hermione Granger's wardrobe. I am a proud person."

"Haha, very funny. You crack me up." Hermione said with mock laughter. "Let's just go down to dinner. We're going to be late soon."

They went downstairs to The Great Hall and got their dinner quickly. Everyone was so excited about the party, they could hardly wait to finish in order to go change. As soon as they were done, people would walk as fast as they could out of the hall to go back to their dorms.

"Do you see the madness we have created? Nah, I'm just kidding." Mitsuki said as she sat down at her regular table of herself, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Yeah, but just how many people are coming? From the looks of how many people a turbo-eating, it looks as if the whole student body was coming!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. But I think it's pretty close to almost everyone in the school. With the exception of teachers and staff. It's just a whole lot of people coming." Mitsuki said, shrugging.

They finished up their dinner and headed upstairs in one big group. The girls then split from the boys as soon as they got up to their tower.

"Look, it's 7:30. You guys can go change first and we'll get the decorations ready and everything, then when you come downstairs, we'll go upstairs and change and you can greet the people that start to come in." Mitsuki said.

The guys agreed then went upstairs. After about 15 minutes, they came down. Now, I'm not going to go into detail of what they were wearing. But Mitsuki couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Harry. He looked really hot. But she took her mind off of him and followed the rest of the girls upstairs. They all changed and did their makeup. Then…

**--WHOOO! It's party time! But what** **will happen? There's definitely going to be conflict. But between who? It's a mystery! And it involves whipped cream and chocolate. Be ready for it!**


End file.
